Swallow Your Pride Ed
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: [BBI Fic] [Sorta] Ed comes to Resembol as Pride with the intention of killing Winry and Al because they've been haunting his dreams. When he sees them, will he spare them? Or, will he murder both and get away with their blood on his hands? EdWin COMPLETE
1. Pride

_**Swallow Your Pride!Ed**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Fan-Game _Bluebird's Illusion_ In Any Way; They Each Belong To Their Respected Creators!!!

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To, Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY!!! _There are a couple of things I _must _clarify! I know little to nothing of the fan-game _Bluebird's Illusion_! Then why am I making a Fic on it? 'Cause I think Pride!Ed is cool! XD Anyway, in this Fic, a couple of things have been changed; as you all know (or may not know), The Military's Brigadier Führer Bradley is secretly the Homunculus 'Pride' in the series. BUT, since, in _Bluebird's Illusion_, _Ed_ is Pride, Bradley's name has been switched to 'Wrath' (Though, I think that's his name in the Manga o.O)

In this Fic (And, I swear, I don't know if it's like this in the game) Ed has the ability to change from Ed to Pride at his own will; problem is, when he's Pride, the desire to turn back to Ed's human form is either lost or scarce. Also, Ed, as the Homunculus Pride, can perform Alchemy. If you haven't seen a pic of Pride!Ed, I suggest you do before reading this Fic! OR, you could message me and I'll be happy to give you one :)

If you've played the game, well GOOD FOR YOU! If you read and find a few flaws, TOO BAD! _I've _never played; therefore, I'll do this _my_ way! It _is_ Fan-Fic, so TT Anyway, if you understand this note and wish to read the story, please, be my guest! ;)

F----------------M---------------A

Pride had finally reached Resembol after walking two days from his hiding place in Central along with the other Homunculi…before they were killed, that is. It was true; a few weeks ago all the Homunculi were killed by professional State Alchemist.

Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, who was killed some long time before, Wrath, who was King Bradley, Führer of the military, and even Sloth, who had looked all too much like his mother, were all dead.

Pride was the only one to escape the terrible fate. But, ever since _all _of them died, his dreams were haunted by that of a young woman with pale blonde hair and deep azure eyes. He would also see a boy, who looked a bit like him except the boy had bronze hair and grey eyes.

He vaguely remembered their names from one of his dreams; the girl's name was 'Winry Rockbell' and the boy's was 'Alphonse Elric'. Nonetheless, he could not have these two figures haunting his dreams and every waking moment.

He suddenly remembered the name of his human self; Edward Elric. "Hmph!" he shrugged it off and looked over the land. He had been in his Homunculus form for some time now, because of this, many of his memories of _who _he was as a human had faded away. Some memories had remained; the _bad _ones.

Somewhere in his dreams he recalled having seen a place called 'Resembol' and decided he would search there for the two people who inhabited in his dreams. He had also decided that, once he sees them, he would kill them in order to stop them from taking complete control of his mind.

He overlooked the land for a moment; beautiful hills and fields of lush, green, grass, a dirt road, and a small town. At the very end of the dirt road, he could see a light-yellow, two story house. He proceeded on walking into town, his bare feet feeling the hard soil beneath him.

When he reached the town, he received several stares from the townspeople, undoubtedly caused by the intricate tattoos on his arms, legs, and stomach. Some stares were also directed at his blank eyes and his strange attire.

He continued walking, nonetheless, and ignored them.

He suddenly heard a few teenagers laughing nearby. He looked at them and, by the way they were trying to hide their laughter, he could tell they were laughing at him. He walked up to one of them and glared.

"Is something funny?" he asked and continued to look at them crossly. The two boys, one with brown hair and eyes and the other blonde hair with brown eyes, looked up at him. "Um" the blonde one stuttered nervously. "It's just…those tattoos" he said uneasily.

Pride crossed his arms and looked at them irately. "It's nothing!" the brown-haired one said suddenly. "Hmph, thought so" Pride told them. The two boys smiled edgily. "If so, I'd like to ask you two something" Pride said in monotone.

"Um, OK" the brown-haired boy agreed. "Do either of you know of a girl by the name of 'Winry Rockbell'? Or, perhaps, a boy by the name of 'Alphonse Elric'?" Pride questioned the two teens. The two boys looked at each other then back to the blonde in front of them.

"Winry Rockbell? She's the town's Automail mechanic and Alphonse Elric is her friend; last time we saw him, he was on his way to a train to Central, said he needed to try and find his older brother, Edward" the blonde replied.

"Hmm, I see" Pride said. "Well, can you tell me where Winry lives?" he asked. The two boys looked to the end of the dirt road. "At the top of the hill, at the very end of the road, the two story house" the brown-haired replied. Pride looked at the house and smirked.

"Thanks" he mumbled and then walked off. The two boys stared at each other nervously and then back to the blonde before walking in the opposite direction.

F----------------M---------------A

Winry sighed as she walked outside. Her dog, Den walked up next her and cocked her head sideways. Winry looked down at the dog and then forward once more. Her grandmother, Pinako, had told her to go out and buy a few things.

She took a deep breath and set it free. She was currently trying to manage how tough her life was becoming; her childhood friend, Alphonse Elric, who had come back a while ago with his body restored fully, had left to Central about a week ago when he said he was going to try and find his elder brother, Edward.

Winry supported him, even though the young Alchemist had told her that Ed had become some sort of inhuman Sin, thing. She sighed once more, remembering the conversation between them the day he had decided to leave…

_**A Week Ago…**_

"_Al?" Winry asked as she watched the young Elric pack his clothes. "Yes, Winry?" Al replied politely. "How are you going to find Ed?" Winry asked. "I…I don't know" Al replied quietly. A saddened look came upon Winry's face. _

_Her expression didn't go unnoticed as Al smiled brightly at her. "But, I'll find him, Winry, I promise!" Al reassured. Winry forced a small smile. "Let's hope so" she whispered. Al sighed at this. "How about I go with you? You know, to help you out?" Winry offered suddenly._

"_No, you stay here and take care of Auntie, besides, Ed might come back" Al explained but, to himself, hoped he could find Ed instead of Ed coming within five feet of the Rockbell home; there was no telling what he'd do if he __**did **__come._

_Winry shrugged. "OK, but, call me if you find out anything, alright?" Winry asked. Al smiled and nodded. "Of course" he said happily as he packed the last of his belongings in his suitcase. "Well, I'll be back in a week" he said and grabbed his jacket. _

_The two walked outside. Winry gave Al a tight hug, wishing him luck, before he walked off towards Resembol's train station. _

_**There he goes…leaving, just like Ed…**__Winry thought sadly and walked back into her house._

Winry began walking with Den, loyally, at her side. She stopped as she saw someone walking in her direction.

"Who is that?" Winry asked herself and began looking at the person more intently. This person had golden blonde hair, which was hanging loosely over his shoulders, and matching eyes. He was wearing a strange outfit and had several intricate tattoos on his body. After a quick survey, she established that is was Ed.

_Ed? But, why does he have all those strange tattoos?_ Winry asked herself curiously. She brushed off her question and instinctively began walking, slowly, towards him.

Soon the two were standing right in front of each other. Winry took note of the several tattoos on his body once more, failing to notice the Homunculi emblem on his left shoulder. Something about Ed's eyes bothered Winry; just the evil way he was staring at her was making her nervous. "Ed?" she asked quietly.

Who she thought was Ed smirked and chuckled once. "No" he replied mischievously. Winry gasped silently and took a step back nervously. The blonde's smirk grew, as if entertained by the mechanic's terror. "My name is 'Pride'" he stated finally.

"P-Pride?" Winry asked uneasily. "That's right" Pride replied. "And I've come to take your life!"

F----------------M---------------A

Al boarded off the train and walked into town. He sighed; he hadn't found, not even a trace, of his older brother. Hope was slowly drifting away. He looked on the dirt road and looked ahead once more.

"Hey, Al!" a boy's voice suddenly called out. Al widened his eyes curiously and looked to where the voice was coming from. He looked to see a blonde-haired boy and brown-haired boy running towards him.

He looked down at them and smiled. "Hey Jack" he greeted, looking at the blonde. "Scott" he greeted, looking to the brown-haired boy. "Al, some guy is looking for you!" Jack informed. Al gave the boys a confused look. "Guy? What guy?" he asked inquisitively.

"He had blonde hair" Scott replied suddenly. "And weird clothes with these strange tattoos all over his body" he explained, yet, at the description, Al's eyes grew wide, fearfully. "Did you catch his name?" Al asked nervously.

The two boys looked at each other and then back to Al, both shaking their heads. "Damn it!" Al muttered angrily. "Were his eyes kinda dazed-looking?" he questioned. "Uh, yeah, they were!" Jack replied.

Al's eyes widened and he ran off towards the Rockbell home. _It could be Pride! Oh, God, I hope Winry's OK!_ He thought nervously as he quickened his running.

F----------------M---------------A

"Take my life!?" Winry asked nervously as she stepped back further but tripped and back fell on the ground. Pride looked down at her. He went to say something but withdrew as Den came in front of him, growling angrily.

Pride raised a brow, unimpressed. The black and white dog began barking at the blonde angrily. Pride pulled his leg back and kicked the dog in the jaw, the impact causing Den to whimper and land a few feet away, unconscious. "DEN!?" Winry called out nervously and sadly but no response came from her pet.

"Ed, you bastard!" Winry said angrily as she looked back to Pride heatedly. "I told you" the Sin said. "My name's not Ed; it's Pride" he stated. "But, you look exactly like him!" Winry explained. Pride let out a breath and put a hand to his hip.

"Yes, well"—"Winry!?" a new voice called out suddenly. Pride and Winry looked back to see Al running frantically towards them as he dropped his suitcase to the floor.

Pride's eyes widened and he smirked. _Perfect! Now I can kill both of them!_ He thought triumphantly.

"Get away from her, Pride!" Al demanded as he ran in front of the Sin. "Al, what's going on!?" Winry asked nervously. "Winry, this is Ed! He's in his Homunculus form and if you don't get away, he'll kill you!" Al explained as briefly as possible.

Winry's eyes widened. _So…he __**is **__Ed!_ She thought, somewhat happily. Ed shrugged angrily and ran towards the young Elric. He threw a punch but Al dodged it. Al and Pride stood in fighting stance in front of each other. _Oh great! I'm going to fight my own brother!_ Al thought nervously but he had to do it.

Pride smirked and the two engaged in combat.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **:) Gonna cut it off there; this Fic is going to be a couple of chapters, two or three I think, anyway, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;)


	2. Memories

_**Swallow Your Pride!Ed**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _or _Bluebird's Illusion_ In Any Way; They Each Belong to Their Respected Creators!!!

**Rating: **Pg—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N:** …I'm at a loss for words; just read :P

F----------------M---------------A

_Winry's eyes widened. __**So…he is Ed!**__ She thought, somewhat happily. Ed shrugged angrily and ran towards the young Elric. He threw a punch but Al dodged it. Al and Pride stood in fighting stance in front of each other. __**Oh great! I'm going to fight my own brother!**__ Al thought nervously but he had to do it. _

_Pride smirked and the two engaged in combat. _

Pride ran with great speed towards the young Elric and kicked, luckily, Al backed away before the hit could be registered. Al ran towards the Sin and, unwillingly, punched him in the gut. Pride went back a few feet and held a hand to his stomach.

Pride fell to his knees, panting for breath. "Al…how could you? Especially to your own brother?" Pride wheezed sadly with his golden bangs hiding his eyes. Al and Winry looked at Pride sadly, yet nervously.

"E-Ed? I-I didn't mean to" Al said sadly as he, slowly stepped up to the Sin.

Once Pride saw Al's feet in front of him, he grinned evily but his hair hid it from Al. The bronze-haired Alchemist began hearing an evil laugh from the blonde Homunculus. Al's eyes widened nervously and he took a step back.

Pride's menacing laugh only grew as he looked up to Al, an evil glint in his dazed eyes and his grin widening. Al, acting completely on survival instinct, pulled his leg back and kicked Pride in the jaw, this hit causing him to go back even further, just a few feet in front of Winry that is.

Al's eyes widened tensely. "Winry, get away! Now!" he demanded. Winry didn't hear him and stared as Pride's body rose to his knees and palms, fearfully. "What's wrong, Win? It's just me, Ed, your best friend, remember?" Pride asked quietly without looking up at her.

"Winry, don't listen! You saw what he just did; he's trying to trick you!" Al pleaded, but Winry continued to stare at the blonde. Winry saw Pride's shaking arms. Al stood perfectly still, hoping either Winry would listen or Pride had really turned back to himself.

Winry knelt down in front of Pride and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed? Is it really you?" she whispered hopefully. Pride's dazed eyes looked up at her with an evil grin as well. Winry gasped but was too nervous to move.

Al began running over to the two. _I should've known better!_ He scolded. "Get away form her!" Al demanded once more. Pride looked back and quickly stood up, facing the young Alchemist. Al stopped running and stood in his fighting stance.

Pride raised a brow, giving Al the 'I'm-not-impressed' look. "You've been in the way long enough!" Pride declared as he outstretched his right arm, his palm facing the ground.

Al stared curiously; what was Pride up to? Unless…

A small lighting shock came out from under Pride's hand and went straight downwards. It was Alchemy because, in turn, the ground beneath Al's feet became a giant hand which grabbed him and held him up.

The young Elric struggled to get free but failed; the transmutation was holding him tight. "Now" Pride said triumphantly. "I can deal with you" he said as he turned around and faced Winry once more.

The mechanic looked at the Sin nervously, too traumatized to even move. Pride took a step forward and looked down at the girl, grinning.

"What's all the ruckus!?" the three suddenly heard an elder woman's, aggravated, voice. The three looked to the entrance of the Rockbell home and there stood Pinako. She looked at the scene, slightly shocked.

"Edward Elric, what are you doing!?" she demanded as she began walking towards the blonde Homunculus. Pride sighed and an annoyed look came upon his face. He closed his eyes and outstretched his left hand which, in turn, resulted in the ground under Pinako's feet to be wrapped around the elder woman in a mesh of soil, covering her mouth as well.

"Pinako!" Al and Winry both called out nervously. "There, now I can work in peace" Pride said victoriously. The elder woman said a few muffled curses at the boy, plus a few Winry and Al were sure of as threats.

Pride paid no mind to the woman and outstretched his right arm to his side. From the ground, a pole formed and led up through Pride's hand and, at the bottom, a rather large blade formed. Winry looked at the weapon; it was a scythe.

Pride quickly switched it so the he was holding the handle with both hands and the blade was pointing to Winry. "No, Pride, don't!" Al said from behind but the Homunculus ignored. Tears fled from Winry's eyes and she looked away.

Pride put the blade in the crook of Winry's neck and forced her to look at him. She nervously looked in the golden, dazed orbs. "Hmm, it'd be a shame to kill such a pretty face; I wasn't stupid in picking out my friends in my human form" Pride said, which caused Winry to blush slightly.

"Nonetheless" the Sin said sternly. "I can't have you tormenting my dreams any longer…Any last words?" he asked malevolently. Winry looked deeply in to Pride's eyes and, there she saw it, the slightest glint; the same glint Ed had in his eyes.

_Ed's still in there!_ Winry thought, surprised. Winry closed her eyes and shed a small tear before looking to Pride once more. "Pride, you have to fight it! Try to remember who you are!" Winry demanded.

Pride looked at her curiously and then annoyed. "I know who I am! I am the Homunculus, Pride!" he told the mechanic irately. "No, you have to remember your human self!" Winry stated. Pride stepped back and glared at the girl.

Winry took this opportunity to stand up and carefully walk towards Pride. The Sin tensed and took another step back. "Please, Pride, I can help you remember, me and Al both!" Winry stated, trying to comfort the Homunculus.

"No...NO! All I have to do is kill you both and it'll stop! All the pain will go away" Pride said nervously, stepping back further. The scythe in his hand suddenly transmuted away and he looked at his hand apprehensively. _What the hell is happening to me!? Why do these two suddenly have such a powerful influence on me!?_ Pride asked himself angrily.

Winry stepped closer but Pride outstretched his hand. "No, don't come any closer!" he demanded. Winry stopped walking and stood still.

Pride's mind flooded with memories; good and bad alike. "No…no, I don't _want _to remember!" Pride said as he put his hands to his head.

_Fullmetal Alchemist…Automail…Human transmutation…Alphonse…Winry…Brother's…_

"No…NOOO!" Pride screamed angrily.

_Mom…My fault…Promise…Promise…Promise to get bodies back…_

The memories continued flooding in, in no particular order, his entire human life flashed before his mind.

_Child prodigy…Dog of the military…Edward Elric…_

The last memory, his name, caused Pride's eyes to widen and he looked up into the sky. His dazed eyes returned to normal and the Homunculus emblem on his shoulder disappeared, as if transmuted.

He smiled faintly before falling to his knees and then to his side with his right arm laying outstretched in front of him and the other behind him. His hair came in front of his face loosely and freely.

The last this he heard was Winry calling out 'Pride!' worriedly before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Wow…I started it and updated in the same day XD OK, well, like I said, two or three part thing X3 next chappie will be up soon, for now, I'll leave you all to wonder :O Anyway, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;)


	3. Mental Battle

_**Swallow Your Pride!Ed**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _or _Bluebird's Illusion_ In Any Way; They Each Belong to Their Respected Creators!!!

**Rating: **Pg—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **…

F----------------M---------------A

_He smiled faintly before falling to his knees and then to his side with his right arm laying outstretched in front of him and the other behind him. His hair came in front of his face loosely and freely._

_The last thing he heard was Winry calling out 'Pride!' worriedly before he drifted off into unconsciousness. _

Winry slowly crept up to Pride's body and knelt down next to him.

Al suddenly heard a small crumbling noise. _Uh-oh_ he thought nervously and, abruptly after, the stone fist which held him came crumbling down and he fell on his back. Once on the ground, he rubbed a sore spot and then looked to Winry.

The blonde mechanic placed a hand on Pride's shoulder and looked down at him. "Pride? Are you Ed again?" she whispered hopefully. Pride's eyes lifted slowly to reveal that they looked normal but, suddenly, they faded back to their dazedness.

He blinked and looked up at her as an evil grin formed. Winry's eyes widened and she backed away. As her fingers slipped off his shoulder, the Homunculus insignia returned. "Still afraid of your best friend, Winry?" Pride asked as he stood up slowly and smiled menacingly at the mechanic.

"But" Winry began nervously. "I thought you turned back to Ed!" she said. Pride chuckled once and then glared. "There is no way I'm going to let myself become that pathetic excuse of a human" he stated. "Sorry Win, but, your precious Ed isn't coming back" he said with fake sadness and then an evil chuckle.

Winry's eyes widened sadly. _Pride…Pride won…Ed's not in him anymore, is he?_ Winry asked herself sorrowfully. She looked up into Pride's eyes, hoping to find the faint glint from before…but it was gone; if Ed's mind was in there, it was either weak or…_dead_.

Winry shut her eyes closed and tears fled from them.

"Anyway" Pride began. "Where was I? Oh yes" Pride said as he outstretched his right arm and transmuted a spear out of the ground this time. Al stood up and quickly ran towards the Sin. Pride rolled his eyes and, just when Al was within a few feet of him, he turned around fiercely, with his spears blade right at the side of Al's neck. Al had stopped running the moment Pride turned around but was shocked to feel the cold metal of the spear on the skin of his neck.

"Maybe I should kill you off first; you've been quite the pain, after all" Pride told Al, nudging the blade closer to the boy's neck. Al swallowed a rather large lump that had formed in his throat and began breathing heavily.

Droplets of sweat beaded his neck and face but he suddenly got an idea; a dangerous one, but an idea.

In one quick succession, Al swiped his arm towards the pole of the weapon at his neck, causing it to be pushed away and, once he was sure he could accomplish this, he grabbed the handle and pulled it away from the Homunculus as he kicked him away with a swipe of his leg at Pride's side.

Pride fumbled back to balance and glared at the Alchemist ahead of him. Al quickly pointed the blade to Pride, more out of intimidation than actually wanting to hurt him.

Pride placed a hand on his hip and huffed out a breath, causing a few strands of hair to rise and fall back in place. "This is becoming so much more difficult than I originally planned" he said, rather annoyed. He knelt down on one knee and placed a palm on the ground.

Al watched nervously but, suddenly, a stone whip came out from the ground, undoubtedly transmuted by Pride, and lashed him on his right hand, forcing Al to let go of the spear and whelp in pain due to his, now bleeding, hand.

"Al!" Winry called out nervously.

Pride walked over and took back his weapon and, with the back end of it, he whacked Al across the face, the impact causing Al to land on the ground with a bruise on the left side of his face.

Al looked up nervously to the brother look-a-like. "Quite the fighter, I see" Pride said as he pointed the spears blade downward. "But not good enough to win" he stated.

Al's eyes grew wide in fear. He closed his eyes. "BROTHEEEERRRR!!!" Al called out absentmindedly; whenever Al was in trouble he would call for his brother because he would protect him…_always_.

Pride looked down at the boy's terror filled face but, instead of grinning, he looked at him worriedly. _Al…Alphonse_ he thought sadly. "No…" Pride whispered and backed away slowly. _He's coming back, damn it! It seems his younger brother makes him stronger…_he thought nervously.

"AGH!" Pride screamed out as he quickly put his free hand to his head. The fingers around the spear's handle weakened and soon the weapon fell to the ground and he put that hand to his head as well.

Al, Winry, and Pinako watched as Pride fought a mental battle with himself… and with his human.

Pride took a few more steps back and fell to his knees. He looked to Al with his hands still at his head. "Al! It's me, Ed!" he said desperately. Al looked slightly shocked and disbelieving. "Al, it really is me! You have to…agh…you have to do something in order to stop…Pride!" Ed struggled to say.

Al believed him this time and listened. "What is it!? What do I have to do to get Pride out of you?" Al demanded. Ed shook his head. "No…Pride won't leave…you…have to…kill me" he struggled with the words as Pride's mind was fighting to gain control once more.

Al's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what Ed was telling him. _He wants me to…__**kill **__him? _He asked nervously. "I…I can't!" Al said sadly. There was a long pause before Pride looked back at him. "Good to hear" he said quietly and looked up at Al evily.

But before he could stand up, he put a hand to his head once more. _Damn it, can't you just die!?_ Pride asked. _Nope_ Ed replied.

The battle went on.

Ed looked over to Winry. "Winry…please…you or Al has to kill me, if you don't…Pride will kill both of you!" he pleaded. Winry looked at him nervously. "Please!" he begged. "Do it for Al…do it for you…do it…for me, so I don't have to die knowing Pride killed you guys too!" he beseeched.

Winry looked at him nervously and turned stern. She quickly stood up and grabbed the spear from the ground. She stood next to Ed with the blade pointed towards his stomach. Her hands began shaking, memories flooded in to her mind; the precious memories she always treasured from the moment she, Ed, and Al became friends.

She couldn't do it. She pierced the ground at Ed's side with the blade and slid down to her knees.

"Winry…why didn't you do it…?" Ed asked.

Winry didn't reply, instead, she pulled him into a tight embrace. The Homunculus's eyes widened. _What…what is this? _Pride asked. _It's called a hug_ Ed replied.

The hug seemed to have overpowered Pride because, his mind weakened significantly and Ed's mind took over. His eyes returned to normal but all the tattoos, including the Homunculus crest, stayed. His hands trembled but he soon wrapped them around the mechanics waist.

Winry looked up at him. "Pride?" she whispered. "No" Ed said. "I'm back to Ed, Win" he whispered as he smiled before fainting onto Winry once more.

"It's OK, Ed, rest…just rest" she whispered as she held him tightly and then gently placed him on the ground.

Al, from where he lay, watched, slightly shocked at what just happened. He shook his head a little and then stood up and walked over to Winry and Ed. The Automail mechanic looked up at him and watched as he knelt down.

"Al, is Ed going to be alright?" Winry asked. Al held is wounded hand and overlooked Ed's body. "He's still breathing, which means he's still alive. I'm pretty sure he'll live, he just needs to sleep it off" Al established. Winry let out a relieved breath.

The two started hearing muffled curses and threats. They looked back to Pinako who had an angry look on her face. The two teens smiled sheepishly and Al quickly ran over to the elder woman. He drew a transmutation at the base of the mesh that held Pinako and activated it. The soil slowly returned to normal and Pinako was soon on her feet once more.

She quickly glared at the unconscious Elric which lay in front of Winry. "I'm going to mutilate that little bastard! I've never been more insulted in my life!" she said as she began charging towards him but Al held her back.

"Don't, Auntie, he's sleeping it off and he didn't mean to! He wasn't himself!" Al pleaded.

"Hehe! He's gonna _wish_ he wasn't himself when I'm through with him!" Pinako said heatedly but stopped resisting. "Tell me when he wakes up; I'll get him then!" she said dangerously as Al let her go finally. The older woman sighed. "Bring him inside; we can't have him sleeping out here" she said and returned to the house.

Al and Winry looked at each other and then to Ed's sleeping form. Al walked over and looked to Winry. "You get his arms, I'll get his legs" he said. Winry looked at his hand immediately. "But, what about your hand?" she asked worriedly.

Al smiled at her. "Don't worry; we'll get Ed onto a couch or something and then I'll patch myself up, OK?" he asked kindly. Winry sighed and smiled. "OK" she agreed and stood up.

Winry grabbed Ed by his underarms and Al got him by his legs. "OK, on three, we lift him up" Al declared and Winry nodded in agreement.

"1…2…3!" Once Al said three, the two teens used their strength to lift up the unconscious Elric. "Damn it; is it me or did Ed get heavier!?" Winry asked as she struggled to hold Ed. "It's not you, I think he got heavier, too!" Al said.

The two slowly carried Ed into the house and gently placed him on a couch; there was _no _way either teen could carry him upstairs to his bedroom. Ed slept and his left arm and leg hung off the side of the sofa. Winry shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Al who was looking at his wounded hand.

The mechanic walked up to him and smiled. "C'mon, let's fix that up" she said as she gently took his other hand and led him to the bathroom. "Wash your hand in the sink and then I'll put some antiseptic on it" the caring blonde said.

"OK" Al said quietly as he turned the faucet of the sink with his good hand and slowly put his bad hand under the cool fluid. He hissed in pain but sustained himself until the gash was clean of blood. He closed the faucet and turned to Winry once more who was holding the antiseptic.

"It hurts badly, huh?" Winry asked worriedly. "Kinda" Al replied quietly. Winry smiled faintly and walked up to him. "This is going to sting a little, OK?" Winry asked. Al nodded and braced himself. Winry carefully applied the liquid; Al hissed in pain again but restrained himself.

After cleaning the gash a bit, Winry wrapped Al's hand in a bandage. "There, all better" Winry said as she finished with his bandage and smiled at him. Al examined his strapped hand and then looked to Winry, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks" he said happily. Winry returned with a kind smile but it soon melted to a frown. "What's wrong?" Al asked worriedly.

Winry sighed. "I'm just worried about Ed, I guess"

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Ok, so my estimation was wrong, there will be _four_ chappies! (I promise! Please don't throw pitchforks at me! XO) Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;)


	4. Swallow Your Pride

_**Swallow Your Pride!Ed**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _or _Bluebird's Illusion_ In Any Way; They Each Belong to Their Respected Creators!!!

**Rating: **Pg—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **…

F----------------M---------------A

"_Thanks" he said happily. Winry returned with a kind smile but it soon melted to a frown. "What's wrong?" Al asked worriedly. _

_Winry sighed. "I'm just worried about Ed, I guess"_

Al walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, I told you, he just needs to rest" he said comfortingly. Winry let out a breath and managed a small smile. "Let's hope so" she whispered.

F----------------M---------------A

_**Later That Night…**_

Ed's eyes struggled but he soon, slowly, forced them open and looked around. He carefully sat up and continued to examine his surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ He asked himself. His eyes widened slightly. _I'm in Winry's house_ he established. Memories of what happened earlier came into his mind. "…Oh yeah" he whispered, rather annoyed.

He swung his other leg onto the floor and stood up. He looked down at himself and took note of his attire and intricate tattoos. He shrugged it off for now and began walking towards the stairs; he wanted to find his brother and mechanic.

He took the steps up and looked down the hallway. He could see Winry's door opened a crack and light coming out of it. He could also hear two voices coming from her room; his brother's and Winry's. He walked up to the door and looked inside. Both his brother and friend were sitting on the bed, chatting. Al was laughing slightly and Winry was smiling politely.

Ed looked down at Al's hand, covered in the bandages, and cursed Pride for injuring his brother. Ed took a deep, silent breath and walked away, leaning back on the hallways wall. _I can't face Al…not after __**that!**_ He thought sadly. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes, and went into deep thought.

"I'm gonna go check on Ed" Winry told Al but Ed was too lost in his thoughts to hear.

Winry slowly walked into the dark hallway and closed the door a little behind her. She looked ahead and her eyes widened when she saw Ed leaning on the wall. She slowly walked up next to him. "Ed?" Winry's voice caused Ed to jump slightly and look at her.

"Oh, Winry, I was just, uh, um, I"—he stopped completely and blushed as Winry pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ed, I'm so glad you're OK" she said as buried her face into the crook of the Elric's neck. Ed looked down at her and shakily brought his hands around her waist.

Winry pulled away and smiled at him happily. Ed returned with a smile himself. "What are you doing in the dark?" Winry asked suddenly. Ed looked away. "It's just…" he trailed off, really not wanting to explain himself.

"Ed?" Winry said curiously. Ed shrugged and clenched his fist at his sides. "I can't face Al, Winry…not after what Pride did to him…" he whispered. Winry sighed. "He's your brother, he knows Pride was controlling you" Winry comforted.

Ed let out a breath and looked to her, those azure eyes of hers wide with comfort and a gentle smile. "Alright...lead the way, I guess" he agreed finally. Winry smiled at him and took his left hand in hers. The two walked up to Winry's bedroom door once more.

Winry carefully opened the door and peered her head inside. "Hey Al, guess who's awake!" she said cheerfully. Al looked to her as she opened the door and both she and Ed walked in.

"Brother, you're awake!" Al said happily. Ed smiled at his younger sibling.

"How do you feel?" Al questioned worriedly as he walked up to the elder Elric. "I'm fine" Ed replied, smiling but then frowned. "Brother?" Al asked worriedly. "I'm sorry about your hand, Al" Ed apologized.

Al blinked twice and looked down at his bandaged hand. "Why? You didn't do it" Al said, confused. Ed's eyes widened and he glanced at Winry who was giving him the 'I-told-you-so' look. Ed looked back to Al. "I'm just sorry that Pride hurt you, I guess" Ed said as he smiled happily but sheepishly at once.

Al smiled gratefully. Winry sighed and rolled her eyes at the two Elric's.

Al and Winry suddenly heard the sound of metal meeting skull and, when they looked at Ed, his eyes were spinning and he had a large bump on his head. Ed then fell back and, behind him was a very triumphant Pinako.

"Told you I'd get him" she said mischievously.

Ed said sat up with his legs crossed and a hand to his sore head. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the older woman. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU OLD HAG!!!???" Ed demanded angrily. Pinako huffed out a breath.

"_That _was for tying me in a mess of dirt with your damned Alchemy _and _for hurting your younger brother!" The elder woman replied heatedly. Ed rubbed his head. "It wasn't my fault, damn it!" he muttered irately.

"Hmph!" Pinako huffed and walked away, the wrench she used with Ed's head in her hand behind her. Al and Winry snickered quietly. Ed looked up at them crossly. "What's so funny!?" he demanded. The two looked at him and stopped laughing.

"I think I'm gonna go quell Auntie's anger a bit" Al said as he walked out of the room, closing it behind him, leaving Ed and Winry…_alone_.

Winry walked up to the blonde Alchemist and reached her hand out to him. "Need a hand?" she asked kindly. Ed looked up and smiled before taking her hand in his and she helped him to his feet once more. "You OK?" Winry asked.

Ed smiled. "Well, aside from my head, I think I'm fine" he replied. Winry took his hand in hers suddenly and smiled. "Sit down for a little" she offered and carefully led him to her bed. Ed took her offer and sat down next to her.

"Ed…what will you do now?" Winry asked. Ed looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean what will I do now? _I'm _going to sit back and _relax!_" Ed replied as he lay back on Winry's bed and pulled his hands behind his head, giving Winry a playful smirk as well. "So, you're not leaving anymore?" Winry asked hopefully as she lay down next to him.

Ed eyed her curiously and then propped himself up on his elbows. "Why would I?" he asked inquiringly. "Well, it's just…well, you know, you don't have Automail anymore and…" Winry trailed off. "And what?" Ed asked.

Winry closed her eyes and then looked at him sternly. "Oh, c'mon, Ed! You don't have Automail; you could leave and do anything you want and never come back!" she told him firmly. Ed's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Winry sat up and crossed her arms, looking away.

_Does she honestly think that? That just because I don't have Automail I'd leave and never come back?_ Ed asked himself sadly. He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look back at him. She was already crying lightly.

"Winry…I would never do that" Ed said quietly. Winry averted her gaze away from him but still looked upset. "You don't mean that, do you?" she muttered. Ed's eyes widened. "Winry…_why _would you think that? The _only _thing I've ever wanted is to come back with my body restored, or at least Al's, and stay home…you know, here, with you" Ed stated.

Winry's eyes widened and she gasped silently as she looked back at him. Ed blushed, suddenly realizing what he was suggesting. "And Pinako and Al" he added quickly. Winry wiped the tears from her eyes away.

"But, what about Pride and the Milit"—"Winry, forget Pride and screw the Military! I quit being a State Alchemist a while ago anyway!" Ed cut her off. Winry's eyes widened.

"Winry, just" Ed stopped and his shoulders dropped. "What do you expect me to say, Winry? That I'm leaving next week and planning to never come back?" Ed asked her. "No, of course not! I would hate to hear that!" Winry told him immediately as she took both of his hands in hers.

Ed glanced down at their hands and blushed but looked to Winry. "Well, I'm not gonna say that, Win" he stated. "Yeah, not now, but, how can I be sure that you'll _never _say it?" Winry asked as she lowered her head sadly.

Ed's eyes widened significantly. _**Never**_ He asked himself curiously, and slightly triumphant. "Winry?" he said quietly. "Yeah?" the blonde mechanic replied, still not looking up at Ed. "How do you feel about me?" Ed asked. Winry's eyes widened and she looked up at him curiously.

"What does that have to do with _anything_?" she asked him curiously. "Just tell me, and _be honest_!" Ed replied. Winry blushed slightly. _**Honest**_ She asked herself. 

"Well, uh, I think that you're…smart, a great friend, though, a little stupid about things at times, but, you're a really nice person. You're temperamental but you have a big heart and very attractive"—Winry stopped there immediately and looked at Ed, who was smiling gently and looking at her happily, blushing slightly as well.

"Um, just an opinion from a friend to another friend, that's all!" Winry explained nervously and looked away, blushing furiously. _How I could I __**say **__that!? I'm an __**idiot!**_ She thought tensely.

Ed was enjoying this, at the least. _She thinks I'm attractive, eh? _Ed asked himself and mentally smiled. _That's enough for me_ he thought happily.

"Winry?" he asked, quietly but happily. Winry tensed her shoulders but didn't turn to him. "Winry, look at me" Ed requested softly. The mechanic sighed and turned around to face him finally. She stared into his golden eyes, the eyes that were filled to the brim with determination and compassion and could burn through one's soul like a fire burning through paper.

"Ed, I" she stopped as Ed began bringing his face closer to hers. He brought his left hand to her cheek and carefully, as he closed his eyes, pulled his lips into hers. Winry's eyes widened, obviously shocked but she soon sunk into it as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ed's neck.

She ran her fingers though his, still loose, hair as Ed placed his other hand onto her cheek and continued kissing her passionately.

After a while longer, the two finally pulled away and looked at each other, smiling. Ed let out a relaxed breath and smiled. "Anymore questions?" he asked playfully. Winry laughed quietly and shook her head. "Now I'm sure you're not going anywhere" Winry said happily.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed her hand on his exposed stomach. Ed leaned his head down on hers, smiling.

"Ed, what about Pride?" Winry asked suddenly. Ed shrugged and looked to his left shoulder. He widened his eyes when he saw no Homunculus emblem. "It's gone! The crest is gone!" Ed said, surprised. "Hmm?" Winry said curiously.

"Remember the symbol I had on my shoulder?" Ed asked. Winry nodded. "Well, it's gone! Which means…Pride must've given in!" Ed said triumphantly.

"Then why do you still have all the tattoos?" Winry questioned.

"What?" Ed asked and quickly looked at himself. An annoyed expression came across his face. "Great! Pride's gone and I end up looking like a crossbreed between a Homunculus and a human!" he complained. Winry laughed slightly.

"I don't know" Winry said as she placed her head back on Ed's shoulder and ran her fingers on his chest once more. Ed looked at her curiously. "I think the tattoos make you look more attractive" she said playfully. Ed smiled and leaned his head down on hers again.

"That's one good thing about this" Ed said jokingly. "But I can transmute them off whenever I want" he stated.

"Either way, you look good" Winry told him. Ed blushed but smiled nonetheless and wrapped an arm around her waist.

No words needed to be said, for their kiss had said it all; they loved each other.

Sometimes…you just need to _Swallow Your Pride._

_**Fin**___

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Wow, long chappie O.o Oh well, anyway, please, do me a favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;) As, I'm sure you've realized, this fic is _complete!_ I'm really happy with how this fic turned out and I hope you guys are too:)


End file.
